Participant scheduling and resource management is a necessary and frequent exercise in all General Clinical Research Centers (GCRC). The abilities of the individuals responsible for participant scheduling and resource management have a large impact on the effective use of GCRC resources. The scheduler must know the existing and planned staff schedule, availability of equipment and beds, and equally important, must have knowledge of the study protocols. Monitoring resources and evaluating the effects of adding participants with different protocols requires both the time and expertise of a highly knowledgeable and experienced staff member. A Resource Management System to meet GCRC scheduling needs will be developed using Operations Research methods. The objective is to allow staff to schedule participants' requests on line, as they arrive, with predefined protocol requirements and available resources. Visits will be scheduled based on participants' choice dates, availability of resources, and the acuity of procedures within the protocol. The effectiveness of the system will be measured using the reports generated by the system. The system will be designed around a Graphical User Interface and will incorporate a database to store and manage information (protocols, participants, equipment, rooms, beds, and staff). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: MSA PASS' system will provide needed technology to make informed decisions to schedule patients and resources, analyze current usage and project future needs. This initial system will function as a template to provide a valuable tool for all CCRCs to achieve their objectives in a cost efficient manner. The template approach used to develop the Resource Management System will make this product extensible to any organization with finite resources which must schedule asynchronous work arrival while addressing the acuity needs of the work and the abilities of the staff.